Matt Helms
"Supernatural gateways in Santa Destroy. Have you heard about them? They're called Akashic Points, and lead to different planes of existence. Like a sacred forest inhabited not only by the living, but something else, in between. I read about it online, and I laughed it off... Lost souls who escaped death through deals with the devil, and live on in hideous forms... You don't believe me? Oh, you can believe what you want." ''--Sylvia Christel on Matt '''Matt Helms' (マット・ヘルムズ, Matto Herumuzu) is a character in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He is the 24th-ranked UAA assassin. He is the first assassin Travis Touchdown faces in the akashic points. As a child, he was abandoned by his parents in a burning house and was left for dead. An urban legend says that he made a deal with the devil to come back to life with his dying breaths and was revived through the Dark Arts. After he murdered his parents, he stayed in the same house he was murdered in and ruled the surrounding forest, feeding off of hate and suffering. He vanishes after Travis "kills" him and Sylvia burns down his house. He makes a special appearance as an additional boss in the Playstation 3 remake, No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise. Appearance and Personality In his adult form, Matt Helms is a fairly obese man who wears a large pair of white overalls and a red undershirt, along with a belt across his torso holding molotov cocktails, a toolbelt, and red boots and gloves. He also wears what seems to be a boxing helmet with a baby faced mask. Not much is known about Matt Helms's personality other than Travis's proclamation of "psychotic fucker" and obvious pyromania, though it can be surmised that he is vengeful and violent. He also seems to laugh at just about everything, whether it be haphazardly using his flamethrower or being slashed by Travis's beam katana. As a child, he appears to be a naked child with bloody wounds and burns covering his entire body. This form appears to be immortal, as Sylvia points out after shooting him in the head with a pistol only for him to get up and disappear into the shadows immediately afterwards. In this form, Helms wields a hatchet resembling his flamethrower. Story Travis travels through the first Akashic Point and finds himself in a forest. From there, he locates an abandoned house surrounded by graves. He enters the presumably empty house, looking around the area suspiciously. The door suddenly closes behind him. He wanders the house, gradually becoming more and more unsettled by the lurking shadows, a cuckoo clock, and footsteps that get faster and louder. Terrified, Travis runs up a staircase to see a small boy; he falls backwards, activating his beam katana in his fright. Matt Helms (in his adult form) sneaks up behind him and strikes, crushing the stairs under his large battle axe, but Travis dodges in time. He then attempts to set Travis on fire with his flamethrower. After dodging, Travis calls him a "psycotic fucker" and then states that it is "time for a little pro bono ghost busting", after which the battle begins. Matt Helms uses incredibly strong attacks and throws several explosive cocktails, but is defeated by Travis when he impales Matt through the head and sets the beam at full power and explodes his head, killing him (or at least his adult form). He then turns around and see a young boy covered in blood, Matt's true form. The boy whispers "I'm going to kill you" too softly for Travis to hear; when he gets closer, the boy takes out a small axe and tries to kill Travis. Sylvia appears in the doorway and thwarts Helms by shooting him, only for the assassin to get back up and run away. Sylvia reveals that Matt Helms was already dead: she shows Travis newspaper clippings of Matt's original death and relates the rumors of his deal with the devil. Rather than being shocked, Travis simply shrugs it off, saying that "all assassins are fucked up somehow, or we wouldn't be in this profession." Sylvia then sets the house on fire. Powers and Abilities Helms is bulky and has many strong attacks. His weapon of choice is a flamethrower that can double as a giant battle-axe, supplemented by molotov cocktails. His younger form is supposedly immortal due to his deal with the devil, although the full extent of his abilities in this form are unknown. Quotes *"I'm gonna kill you..." Trivia *Despite being known as baby faced, he is actually wearing a mask reminiscent of anime gao and the mascot of the Big Boy restaurant chain. *A large portion of the environment in this boss battle is destructible, through the actions of either Matt or Travis. Category:Assassins Category:Bosses in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Characters in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle Category:Males Category:United Assassins Association